The Reunion
by Ariana Black
Summary: This one was fun to write. It takes place about 5 or more years after everyone has graduated Hogwarts. Lots of stuff has changed, but one person hasn't been around to see these changes, and now that they've come back, they're shocked not to see the warm


Ginny & Harry

A/N- You know the drill, nothing in this belongs to me, except Marissa.I created this story from only two lines.Two things Ginny says in this sprung into my head one day, and I knew I wanted to use them, so I built the entire story around them.Cool, huh?Anyway, read, review, and enjoy, but don't review unless you enjoy ;)

The Reunion

by Ariana Black

She sat alone at a small table in the corner of the cafe.She came here almost everyday, always sat alone, sipping the same drink.The people who worked there knew when to expect her, and always had her table ready, with her drink waiting on it, greeted her by name.It was one of the few pleasures she had left in her life.She considered these people her friends.Kinda pathitic, she thought.Occasionally, one of the waiters would strike up a conversation with her, if she looked in the mood to talk.Today wasn't one of those days.But from these small conversations, they'd learned she worked for the Department of Missing Witches and Wizards in the Ministry of Magic.She'd originally started there, hoping to find someone.Even though she'd given up on that long ago, she still worked in the Department.He just didn't want to be found, and she had had to accept this.She sighed sadly at this thought, and sipped a little more of her lemonade with cranberry juice.An odd combination, yes, but she liked it anyway.Bittersweet, just like her life.She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man looking at her from across the room, nor did she notice when he stood and walked over to her.She didn't notice him at all until he spoke to her.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Ginny." his familiar voice said.Ginny looked up slowly and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Harry?"Of course its him you dolt, she thought.Who else has that scar and that hair and those eyes... You're forgetting your manners, Ginny, even _he deserves courtesy. "Would you care to join me?"_

"Sure." he said, sitting down."How long has it been?Three, four years?"

"Five years, seven months." She said quickly.

"You've kept track?"

"You could say that."

"You haven't changed a bit you know." he smiled.

"Neither have you." she replied, not returning his smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

"All over the place.No where in particular."he replied. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I suppose." she said, quickly finishing her lemonade. She stood to go. "I guess I'll see you around Harry."

"Ginny, wait." he said, standing also. "If you aren't busy, would you like to go for a walk or something?We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Suit yourself." she said, picking up her purse.She waited for him to pay his bill and they left, heading for the park.

*************

They walked in silence through the park.Ginny hardly ever came here.It wasn't that she didn't like the park, it wasjust that she could think of other things to do than sit on a bench watching birds.But she didn't protest when Harry directed them there.They sat down on one of the wooden benches, facing the fountain.

"How long have you been back?" Ginny asked after a long silence.

"Just a few days."

"Planning on sticking around this time?" she asked frostily.

"Probably."

"Have you seen anyone else besides me?"

"Nope."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by her tone of voice.She didn't reply.He obviously didn't know.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably.She'd been wondering for years what she would say to him if he ever came back.She'd come up with entire conversations she'd have with him.But now, none of them helped her.She'd imagined yelling at him, telling him everything that had happened because of him.But she couldn't yell at him.She couldn't even speak to him.She couldn't find words to tell him.Her hand rubbed idly over the bench, accidently imbedding a splinter in it.

"Ouch!" she cried.A very large splinter stuck out of her finger.

"Here, let me see." he said taking her hand gently. "Ooh, thats a nasty looking splinter.Hold on, I'll get it out."

Carefully, he took hold of the end of the splinter.He pulled gently on it, holding her hand firmly so she couldn't pull it away.She flinched and turned her head away.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, watching her sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he teased.

"I'm not a child anymore Harry.So stop treating me like one." She snapped.

"You are so. You're still little Ginny Weasley." he teased again.

"Harry, look at me." she said, standing up in front of him. "I'm not a little girl anymore.I'm not the shy little girl who used to hang around with you.I've grown up since you last saw me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he apologized. "You'll always be Ron's little sister to me.Its hard to stop thinking of you as that shy little girl."

"People change Harry.At least, some do." she turned to leave.

"Ginny, wait.I'm sorry.But please, don't go." He called, jumping up after her.Her face softened as she looked at him.She had never been able to refuse him anything.She still couldn't.

"Come one, let's walk." she said.

They didn't talk much as they walked.Harry was unsure of what he should say.Should he apologize for leaving?Ask her how everyone had been?Should he say anything at all?Finally, he worked up the nerve to ask about Ron.She had to know how he was.

"So, how has Ron been?"

"Just fine, considering." She smiled bitterly to herself.Of course he didn't know.Why would he?

"And Hermione?"

"Same as Ron."She stopped walking, and looked at him. "Would you like to go see them?"

There was no joy or excitement in her voice.In fact, she almost seemed to be challenging him.But whatever her reasons, he really did want to see them."Okay."

"You can see Dumbledore while you're there.He's not far from them.No one is looking, it'll be easier to Apparate since it's a long walk.I'll take you there." she said, taking his hand.Stop doing somersaults, she ordered her stomach.

Harry looked up.They were no longer in the park.They were in the place Harry had expected the least.The shock on his face gave her an unexpected satisfaction.Yet it also made her feel sick to her stomach to see him like that.

"Ginny, why are we here?" he choked out.

"Because this is where Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore are now." she said quietly.Her hand wasn't obeying her commands to let go of his, so she gave up trying to make it listen and led him silently across the grass.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore.Sorry its been so long.But look who's come back.Its Harry." she told them.

Harry fought back the tears flooding his eyes as he stared down at the three tombstones.He stood there in silence, reading them.

_Hermione Alaina Granger Weasley_

_1981-2007_

_Beloved daughter, wife, mother, and sister._

_She lives on in our hearts._

_Ronald Jonathan Weasley_

_1981-2007_

_Beloved brother, husband, and son._

_No one will ever take your place._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_1841-2006_

_His wisdom will never die._

__

"Dumbledore?How?" Harry finally croaked.

"Old age.He didn't suffer.He died peacefully in his sleep." Ginny replied quietly.

"But Hermione?And Ron?How could they..."

"They would have been very happy together.They were only married for a month.But as I'm sure you know, not all of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban.A group of Death Eaters found them.They died in each others arms, two years ago next week."

"But why?Why them?"

"The Death Eaters were looking for _you.And who was most likely to know where you are than your best friends?" she asked bitterly._

"They died because of me.I knew the Death Eaters would never stop looking for me.That was _why I left.I wanted to protect them.I wanted to prevent this, and I ended up causing it."_

"And what have you been doing for all these years?Afraid to show your face?Ashamed for leaving?Not even writing to us, letting us think the worst?" she asked angrily.Harry was taken aback.He had never heard her speak to anyone like that.

"Hunting down Voldemort.For killing Sirius.Dumbledore was right, he hadn't died at the end of seventh year."

"And did you?" she asked, no emotion behind her voice.

"Yes.I kept my promise to Sirius to avenge his murder."

"How noble of you." she said sarcastically.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked quietly.

"Why am I acting like this?You think you can just waltz back into my life like everything is fine and pick up where you left off?Like nothing ever happened?Don't you understand how many people's lives you destroyed by leaving?!" Her hand finally began to obey her and she let go of his hand.She wanted to hurt him.Hurt him for hurting everyone she cared about.Hurt him for abandoning them.She wanted him to feel as much pain as she had over the years.But she knew she couldn't.She turned back to the graves.

"You're right Ginny, I don't understand, and I wish I could.But at least give me a chance to make up for it.Help me understand." He pleaded.She didn't reply.She didn't know if she could bring herself to help him.She was too angry, and hurt.

"Its getting late.I'll come see you three again soon, I promise." she said.She walked away without another word.

"Ginny, wait, please." Harry begged, catching up to her."Can I at least walk you home?"

"If you really want to." He just doesn't give up, does he, she thought.Maybe he really has changed.

************

"You can come up for a while, if you want to.I just have to wake George up so he can go home."

"George?"

"He's babysitting for me."

She led him in silence to one of the small apartments and led him inside.Moolight streamed through the small window.Ginny didn't turn on the light.She preferred the darkness, and she didn't want to wake George so suddenly.She found him asleep on the couch, like he usually was when he babysat."George, wake up, I'm home."

"Huh?Oh, okay." he said sleepily.

"Did she behave tonight?"

"She always does."

"Did she go to bed on time?"

"Well, I kinda, sorta, might have promised her she could stay up until you got home." He grinned sheepishly.

"George, I thought I told you not to let her do that anymore.She's always so cranky the next day."

"Well, I thought you'd be home earlier than midnight and-what the Hell?" he said when he saw Harry.Harry gave him a weak smile.

"I'll tell you everything tommorrow George.Just trust me.Thanks again." she said, as he Disapparated.

"You have a daughter?Congratulations.You didn't tell me you were married." Just then, they heard a small voice call out "Mommy"

"Come on, you can meet her."She took his hand and led him to her daughter's room.Will you stay still, she told her stomach.Stop jumping around every time you touch him.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked. "Nightlight went off."

Ginny turned on the lights.On the bed sat a little girl, no more than five years old.Ginny went over and picked her up.She was rather small for her age.On the dresser by her bed was a picture of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day, in an elegant gold frame.In between the happy couple was a small squirming brown haired girl, who looked about three years old.Harry's heart plummeted when he saw it, wishing more than anything that he could have been there for it, as he should have been.

"Its okay, I'll plug it back in in just a minute.There's someone I want you to meet."

She was a very adorable little girl.She had soft dark brown hair, with a slight wave to it, though it was slightly messed up from sleeping.She had very large inquisitive eyes, and a darling little smile with perfect white teeth.But what caught Harry's attention the most were her eyes.They were a bright emerald green.

"This is Harry Potter.He's an old friend of mine.Harry, this is my daughter, Marissa."

"Hello." Marissa said sleepily.

"Okay, now its time for bed again, Mari.Its way past your bedtime.Now, say goodnight to your parents and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay.Goodnight Mommy."She looked at the picture of Ron and Hermione. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy."

Ginny plugged Marissa's nightlight back in and tucked her in.Marissa drifted off to sleep in seconds.Ginny gently kissed her forhead and led Harry back into the living room.They sat down on the couch together.

"She's adorable." Harry said at last. "But I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not.She's yours." Ginny told him.He looked shocked at how this was possible. "I know what you're thinking.Obviously I'm not her birth mother.Hermione is.Marissa was born about eight months after you left.Hermione and Ron wanted me to be her guardian if anything ever happened to them.We all hoped that would never happen."

"I still don't understand all of this." Harry said. "What happened after I left?"

"I don't think Hermione ever fully recovered from when you left.It almost destroyed her, and it didn't help when she found out she was pregnant.No one ever expected you to leave like you did.Everyone thought you were going to get married, especially Hermione.She even asked me to be her maid of honor, about a month before you left.She was a different person after you left.She turned away from all of us.The only one who could reach her was Ron."Ginny paused, trying not to cry at the memory.She hardly noticed Harry taking her hand.

"He saved her, Harry.She would have died of a broken heart if it hadn't been for him.It wasn't your fault." she told him. "You only wanted to do what was best.But I wish you could have seen them together.He was the only one who could make her laugh.He taught her how to live again, and she taught him how to love." she began to cry.Harry put his arm around her and held her close.

"Ron understood she needed time, and he gave it to her.But they both knew they would get married one day.He wanted to adopt Marissa." she continued on. "But then, they were murdered.I adopted Marissa just a few months later.She can't remember them.She knows she's adopted, even though she calls me her Mommy.But as far as she knows, Ron was her father."

"This is all my fault." Harry whispered. "I should never have come back.I should have stayed away."

"You thought you were doing what was best.You didn't want to hurt anyone.And I'm glad you've come back.You couldn't have known all this would happen."

"That doesn't change the fact that its my fault.You shouldn't even talk to me.Why don't you hate me?" He stood, looking like he wanted to leave.

"I've wanted to hate you.Believe me, I've tried.I've even tried to convince myself I do." she said, standing to block him from leaving. "I've wanted to hurt you for hurting Hermione and Ron.For hurting all of us.But no matter what I tell myself, I can't hate you.I don't believe anything could have prevented what happened, only delayed it.I could never hate you Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you.I loved you then, and I still love you now." Ginny told him quietly."Its impossible to hate and love someone at the same time.I chose love."

"Ginny..." Harry began, but he couldn't remember what he was going to say.She tenderly put her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level.She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, a soft and warm look in her eyes.Then, without a word, she placed her lips over his.He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.She didn't resist.

"I love you." she said at last.

"I'm so sorry." he told her.

"Shh, not another word." She told him, placing her fingers on his lips. She kissed him again. "You're staying here tonight.The couch isn't all that comfortable, but its better than nothing."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I assume you don't really have a place to stay?"

"A hotel room."

"Would you rather go back to your hotel, or stay here?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Here."

"Okay, then don't argue.I'll get you some pillows and a blanket."

"So what happens tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously as he sat down onto the couch.

"We'll worry about it tommorrow.But I can tell you one thing.You aren't leaving again.I lost you once already.And you have a daughter you need to get to know." she said, heading to her bedroom.Her hand paused on the light switch, and she turned to look at him one last time. "Pleasant dreams Harry.I love you."

"I love you Ginny." he said as the lights flicked off. 

"Even if I don't deserve you." he whispered to himself.


End file.
